The Scout Pilot
by Serenity Moon2
Summary: (Sailor MoonGundam Wing) The g-boys find out a secert that there comrade was keeping from them. How will they react to it? How will Heero and Duo take the news? Read to find out.
1. Into

Into  
  
The day started like any other day. Get up out of bed and get ready for school. But when the afternoon came, that's when everything changed. The day started to go down hill from there. The war was coming to close to the school for any comfort.  
  
This story starts with my cousin's bad day.  
  
My name is Sara, and well, I've become one of the most feared people through out the Earths Sphere. And why, well, I'll let you find out why yourself. As for my cousin's friends, well there my friends too, but that's beside the point. The girls have gone off to fulfill there dreams, just like they've always wanted. My cousin's boyfriend went off to college in America, and fulfill his dreams as well. He decided to do the unthinkable that day. He, well, I'll let you find out about that on your own as well. My cousin, well, she's gone off to a finishing school in the Sanq Kingdom. To everyone's surprise, she's doing pretty well. And as for me, well, I'm doing what I do best. Protecting those around me. I fight so they don't have to.  
  
I'm one of the fearsome Gundam Pilots. I built and designed my own Gundam on the moon. It was a secluded spot of course. I didn't want to attract the attention of the soldiers on the moon base. I've named my Gundam Moonlight. But when it came down to training before the war started, I trained with the one known as Dr. J and his latest accomplishment, a teenage boy, who goes by the name Heero Yuy.  
  
Unlike my comrade, Heero. I was able to hold onto most of my emotions. But there are times I've been known to not express them. Typically when I'm around Heero himself. But when I'm around Duo, he brings out my emotions all the time. He never needs to try hard. But Heero, well, being Heero, he brings me crashing back down to reality. By reminding me that emotions aren't needed in the times of war. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
The Letter  
  
Now back to the story about this awful day, before I started blabbing about myself.  
  
This day was a bad one indeed. My cousin has been attending Peacecraft finishing school, an extension of the Peacecraft Academy. Of course Relena Peacecraft was running it. With Relena being there, of course it would attract the one and only Heero there.  
  
My cousin is a first year student at the school. And on this day she received a letter. A letter from America. A letter that would change her life. Forever? I don't even know that. As for the Guardian of Time herself? I don't even think she knows. But this letter was a letter of sadness and betrayal. It was a heartbreaking letter. Honestly, I don't even know how she survived it. But, some how she did.  
  
It was a letter telling my cousin what she feared most. They were breaking up. Her boyfriend, and only true love, Darien, was dumping her. He didn't believe that it could work.  
  
"Serena,  
  
I know we had a wonderful time together all those years, but..."  
  
'But...There had to be a "but" didn't there. I hate "buts".' Serena thought to herself as she continued to read the letter she received.  
  
"...but, we've been away from each other for a long time now. With only letter and phone calls to keep ourselves company. I'd think it'd be better for the both of us to go our sepret ways. Letters and phone calls aren't enough. I want to be with the one I love. Besides, I don't think it could last anyway. Especially, being away from each other for so long. I'd hate to be blunt, but, it's over, Serena, it's over.  
  
Darien"  
  
'I...I can't believe he's breaking up with me!' Serena thought wide eyed. She had to get fresh air, and she had to get it now. With that desperate thought, she ran outdoors to get some fresh air. But, it wasn't helping that much.  
  
It stared out as a nice, butiful, sunny day, but once she got outside, the clouds looked like they were about to take over. Serena made her way over to one of the many benches around a lake, which graced the grounds of the school. Serena just sat there looking at the water. But the water wasn't comforting her any better than she already felt.  
  
The calm water of the lake ended up reminding her of two of her friends. Being water was there specialty. Because of the water, her mind drifted off to her friends, and the conversations they use to have. And how those conversations always lead to boys. That was her problem about the water of the lake. That's why this idea wasn't helping any. The water reminded her of her friends, then reminding her about conversations they'd have, and how they always lead to boys. These conversations about boys always reminded her about Darien. This wasn't working. She needed something else, something to get her mind off things for awhile.  
  
She adverted her gaze from the lake to the sky. It wasn't much of a sky anymore. It was full of clouds now. Clouds that seemed to match her mood. 'Uh-Oh, it looks like it's going to rain.' As that thought went through her head, there was a flash of light, then it started to down pour. For once in her life, she didn't care about the storm. It actually felt soothing to her this time. As if the world was agreeing with her. Even though this world, this planet, this planet Earth, belonged to her ex. Her Ex-boyfriend, Darien. But, it was actually agreeing with her. This soothed her more than anyone else could right now.  
  
But soon her silence was broken; she could hear voices behind her. But the only thing behind her, besides the school, was a tree. Hearing these voices, forgetting all about her problems, she concentrated, trying to listen to what these voices were talking about. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Meetings  
  
"Now Heero, tell me again why were here?" Asked one of the voices.  
  
"Relena." Was all the other voice said.  
  
Serena wasn't liking this second voice to much. It was to dry, totally void of emotion.  
  
"Why?" The first voice asked.  
  
To Serena, this voice started to sound like it was trying to pry. All the second voice did for a reply was grunt. The first voice seemed to understand what this grunt meant.  
  
"Oh, come on, Heero. You're going to have to admit it sometime." The first voice didn't get an answer this time, not even a grunt. "You're here because of Relena is. What other excuse to you need. Everyone knows you like her. You just need to admit it to yourself." The first voice complained. The second voice didn't answer again. "Oh, come on, Heero. You've got to do better than that! You know that look doesn't work on me anymore. You should try carrying out your threats, then maybe that look might actually work." The first voice complained once again.  
  
Serena, having curiosity getting the better of her, had to check these two out. Serena acted like she was heading back to the school, but stopped when she came to the side of the tree the voices came from. She turned to face them as if she heard them talking on her way back. Serena couldn't really make out who they were. They were covered in darkness. All she could make out was that they were teenagers, about her age. Serena walked a couple steps closer. This didn't catch there attention one bit. So, she tried a different approach.  
  
"Excuse me..." This worked, now she had there attention. Maybe a little to much of it. One of the two teens was eyeing her up. Serena noticed, starting to blush a little. She tried to forget about it and went on. "I don't mean to interrupt you or anything. I was just wondering if..." Serena paused, this teen was still looking at her weird. She was starting to wonder if this person had a life. But, she continued anyway. "...If you two need help with something." Now the other teen was looking at her, with this cold expression evident on this teens face. This was too much silence for Serena to take. "If not, I'll just go back inside." With this, Serena turned around to head back inside.  
  
She was only able to take one step before she was stopped. "No, you don't have to go." Serena recognized this voice as the first voice she heard, the one that seemed to be complaining.  
  
Serena turned around to see which teen it was. The first thing Serena noticed was that he was still holding onto her wrist. The second thing she noticed, that he was warring all black, with a white shirt underneath his jacket. The last thing she noticed was his face, and his eyes. He had brown hair. His bangs were a mess. And the strange thing about him is that he had his hair in a braid. A braid that went down to about past his hips. And he had nice blue eyes. Serena averted her gaze from the teen in front of her to the other teen leaning against the tree with his arms crossed. The teen in front of her noticed she was looking at his companion.  
  
"Never mind him." The teen in front of her said.  
  
"Is he always that cold to everyone?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yep. Always has been. Well, for as long as I've known him, anyway." The teen in front of her stated, turning his attention back to the girl in front of him. He noticed he didn't get her attention back. He needed a new approach... "The name's Duo...Duo Maxwell..." This worked. He had her attention. So, he continued. "I may run and hide, but I never tell a lye. That's me in a nut shell."  
  
Serena just stood there in silence. She seemed to be considering what Duo just told her. Then, Serena glanced back at the teen against the tree. The teen continued to give them a cold glare. He seemed to not approve of this.  
  
Duo noticed that she was looking at his companion again. "That's Heero. So, what's your name?" Duo asked, gaining her attention again. Duo didn't like the way she kept looking at him. She kept staring into his eyes. And she was doing it right now.  
  
Serena closed her eyes and sighed, looking down to where he was still holding onto her wrist. "My name's Serena." Duo refused to acknowledge or remove his hand from her wrist.  
  
"Give it up Duo!" Commanded a voice from inside the tree. Duo and Serena turned there attention towards the source of the voice. Heero just grunted, acknowledging the presence of the voice. Serena could see a figure perched on a branch with there back against the trunk of the tree. This figure too was covered in shadow.  
  
"And why would I want to do that?" Duo yelled up at the figure in the tree. The figure in the tree moved. Seeming to be adjusting themself. The next thing they knew, the figure was hanging from the branch form there legs.  
  
"Maybe she doesn't want to deal with you right now Duo!" The figure stated. "Am I right, Serena?"  
  
Serena went wide eyed. 'How'd she know my name?'  
  
"That's what you think!" Duo yelled back at the figure.  
  
"Believe me Duo, that's what I know." The figured yelled back.  
  
Duo turned his attention back to Serena, "Don't tell me you agree with her!"  
  
Serena turned her gaze to the ground. As if something became very interesting down there, "Ah, well..."  
  
The figure in the tree paid closer attention to Serena. She noticed the reason Serena turned away from Duo. She didn't want him to see the look on her face. The figure knew exactly what she was hiding. It was her eyes. Her eyes showed sadness, hurt, and betrayal. "Don't tell me Darien dumped you!" The figure stated, now sitting up on the branch, looking as if they were about to jump. And that's exactly what they did. To Serena's surprise, the figure landed gracefully on the ground. But once Serena got a good look as the figure's face, she gasped, "Sara?"  
  
The figure had blond hair, just like Serena's. But, it was pulled back in a braid, just like Duo's. "Because, if he was as blunt as I was, he's going to get it." Sara stated, walking over to Duo and Serena, looking as if she was ready to pound something or someone. This reminded Serena of Lita. Serena shook her head. She didn't want to think about Darien right now. But, Sara was doing a pretty good job of it though. "You don't deserve to have someone to be so blunt and cruel to you, Serena. You're one that doesn't deserve that kind of cruelness." Sara stated, eyeing the letter in Serena's hand. Trying to make sure Serena didn't notice though.  
  
Duo looked at Sara surprised, "Sara, you know her?" Sara disregarded Duo's question. Sara continued to pay close attention to Serena. Once Sara didn't answer, he noticed why. Sara had noticed something in Serena's hand. Duo waited until Serena let her guard down, and then dived for the piece on paper in her hand. He immediately opened the letter and started to read it. He knew that he would be stopped very quickly in his attempts. He was surprised that he got this far. So, he wanted to get as much out of this as possible. As if on que, Sara came around pulling him to his feet by his braid. Once Duo was on his feet, Sara put a strong chock hold on the poor boy, and with her hand still holding onto his braid.  
  
"Duo, I suggest you give that back. It's a very, very personal thing!" Sara demanded, keeping a good hold on him so he couldn't escape.  
  
"But..." Duo tried to protest.  
  
"I said give it back!" Sara demanded again, tightening the hold.  
  
"Ok, ok. You win. I surrender." Duo replied, trying to take in breath at the same time.  
  
'Why is she being so protective of her?' Heero thought to himself, as he watched this display, 'Usually Sara's right along with him in every single prank he pulls. Hmm.'  
  
"Then, give her back her letter." Sara said calmly. Duo handed over the letter. Serena imminently took it from him, folding it back up. Sara noticed he had something else. "And, the envelope." Sara demanded calmly, once again. Duo handed over the envelope as well. Serena hesitated taking the envelope, this time. Once Serena had both the letter and the envelope, Sara let go of Duo.  
  
Serena started to smile. Now, this display she didn't mind. This display reminded her of Amara. And Amara reminded her of Rini. Her smile vanished. And Rini reminded her of Darien. 'Scratch that thought.'  
  
Then Serena went imminently in front of Serena so Duo couldn't try it again. Duo noticed this, and so did Heero.  
  
'Why is she acting like this? She never acts like this with Duo. Well, unless she's paying him back for something. But, Duo hasn't done anything yet. Just to that girl.' Heero continued in his thoughts.  
  
"Oh, come on Sara. I was just trying to have a little fun." Duo protested.  
  
"A little fun huh? I'll show you 'having a little fun'." Sara stated, just about ready to attack Duo.  
  
Heero wouldn't mind watching Duo getting beet up again, by a girl with extraordinary power and abilities. But, now wasn't the time to have what they called "fun". "Sara..." Heero called out, succeeding in getting her attention. Sara looked over at Heero. She knew what that look meant. He always gave her that look when she was displaying her emotions when she wasn't suppose to. With that look, Sara straightened up and closed her eyes, with her head down. Duo recognized this reaction. He straightened up as well.  
  
"Right." Duo said, scratching the back of his head. "I guess we should get going." Duo turned his attention back to Serena. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Serena." Duo said, watching Sara walk towards Heero. "Hey, Sara. Aren't you going to say something to Serena?" Duo yelled after Sara's retreating body.  
  
Sara put one hand into the air, as if she was waving good-bye. "See ya, 'cause." Serena stated, to the shock of Duo.  
  
"'Cause?" Duo repeated. "What do you mean cousin?" Duo yelled, chasing after Sara, leaving Serena alone, thinking how her cousin managed to meet a pair of guys like that.  
  
Soon they were gone, and out of sight. Serena stared at the spot where they had disappeared. Then she went back into the school and to her next class. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Surprises  
  
Serena may have been going to the Peacecraft Finishing School, but she also had one class in the Peacecraft Academy part of the building. This one class had to be history. Since both schools were in the same building, the dorms were on the same grounds as well. This is were Serena happened to be at that precise moment. She was there gathering up her things for her history class, which started in ten minutes. Serena was grateful to have a dorm room all to herself. Actually, it was more like an apartment. It had enough room for her and 6 other people. Relena made sure Serena had a big dorm to herself, just in case any of her friends decided to visit or join her. Serena, also chose to live in the co-ed section of the dorms, just in case any of her other friends wanted to visit.  
  
Serena finally made it to her class and with a couple of minutes to spare. Now she could relax. Today, they were going to start talking about past wars and how they related to the current one. The bell went off, signaling it was time for class to start. Once the class settled down, the door opened, and in came Relena. Relena may have been around her age, but she got to do whatever she wanted. But usually she ends up taking a trip to the colonies. She may have been the owner of both schools, but she was also the representative of both the Earth and the Colonies.  
  
When Relena came into the class, she walked right up to the teacher and started talking to her. The teacher nodded and they both looked out the opened door. Relena beckoned, for whoever was out there, to come in. Three figures walked in, wearing the Peacecraft Academy uniforms.  
  
Serena went wide-eyed, 'It can't be!?!'  
  
The teacher signaled for the class to quiet down, and proceeded, "Class, it would appear we have three new students joining us."  
  
Serena continued to stare, 'She wouldn't!?!'  
  
The teacher turned back to Relena, "Thank you for escorting them here Ms. Relena."  
  
"It was my pleasure." Relena replied. Now she turned her attention to the three in front of her. "Now you three behave yourselves!" She warned. Then she left.  
  
The teacher turned to the three new students, "Would you three kindly introduce yourselves."  
  
Since Duo was first in line, he started the introductions, "The name's Duo Maxwell."  
  
Then it came Sara's turn. Sara and Heero looked at each other. They were thinking the same thing, whether to use false names or there real names. Then they thought back to when they found Relena in her office.  
  
----------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------- ----------  
  
Since Heero and Sara had been to the Peacecraft Academy before, they had a pretty good idea where everything is or was. So, they lead the way for Duo to follow. After awhile, they had finally found Relena's office. The problem was that the door was closed. But they didn't care if she was talking to someone or not. So, they opened the door and went in. Once the door opened, Relena looked up from what she was doing, to get the surprise of her life.  
  
"Heero?" She asked, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming.  
  
Heero gave her a look as he walked in. With this look, she knew it was him. Once Heero walked in, she noticed two others behind him. At this, Relena stood up, "Duo. Sara. It's nice to see all of you again." Silence rose for a moment, with Relena's excitement going with it. "So, what brings all of you here?" Relena asked, sitting back down.  
  
"Why do you think were here!" Duo replied, looking over at Heero.  
  
Relena understood Duo's answer. Heero had to come.  
  
"That's why Duo and Heero are here. As for me, I came to see someone." Sara piped in. Heero looked at Sara through the corner of his eye. He knew who she was talking about.  
  
Duo stood there staring at Sara for a moment. Then it hit him, "Oh, I get it. You want to see your..." Unfortunately, Duo was silenced by, none other than, Sara. Sara didn't bother moving form her spot. She just raised her hand and covered his mouth. Then she gave him a glare that could match Heero's Death Glare. Which didn't surprise him since those two were hardly seen without each other, especially on missions. Duo decided it was time to shut-up. Unlike Heero, Sara carried out her word and promises of death. Because of this, Duo has dubbed her The Goddess of Death. When she said or promised she would kill someone, she would carry it out to the letter, or die trying. And she has come pretty close to it quit a few times. And plus, she loved to cause destruction and mayhem, just like he did. Sara removed her hand a little. Deciding that Duo was going to keep his big mouth shut, she removed her hand back to where it was before he said anything. After that, they all sat down and discussed the matters at hand. After about ten minutes, Relena came up with an idea.  
  
"What!?" Sara shouted. Now she was getting pissed. "You're kidding, right?" Sara asked, trying to calm herself down.  
  
Relena looked at the three of them. "I'm serious." Relena simply stated.  
  
Sara stood up. Now she was ticked. She stood there for a moment, with her hands clenched into fists. Duo thought she looked ready to pound something or someone. Relena in particularly. "I said I wanted to visit! Not stay!!" Sara yelled, fists in front of her.  
  
"I'd think it would be best if you three stayed here, even if it's for a little while." Relena stated calmly.  
  
Heero just sat there, he didn't mind the idea that much. Duo didn't dare say anything. Especially, with Sara this angry. So, he just sat there as well. Sara was too ticked to say another word. She was using all her strength to not go over there and beat Relena to death that very second.  
  
Relena decided to try and address them again, and to try and get an answer out of them, "Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy, Sara. Please consider my proposal."  
  
To this, Sara put her fists to her side, closed her eyes, and turned her head to the side. Sara stayed like that for a moment, with everyone staring at her, and she knew it. "Fine!" Sara spat out. Everyone looked at her surprised. Well, she knew Heero didn't show it, but she knew he was thinking it. She's known Heero for so long that she would know what he was trying to say by just looking in his eyes.  
  
Relena started ravaging though some papers on her desk. "Now lets see. You're going to need a room to stay in..." Relena stated, looking at a list of dorm rooms available. Then she glanced at Sara, who was still in that same position. Like she was disgusted with herself. 'With that hair color, she looks exactly like...' With that thought, it hit her. "I've got just the one. This dorm is big enough for 6 people. It is in the co- ed section of the dorms. And, there is already one person there." Relena announced.  
  
"Who is it?" Heero asked, folding his arms.  
  
Relena looked at her paper in her hand, "Her name is Serena Tsukino. It's her first year here." When Relena said Serena's name, Sara tensed up. Looking as if she was about to explode. Relena didn't notice, because she was paying attention to Heero, waiting for his answer. She knew his answer would he the final answer of the group. Heero noticed Sara was about to explode, from the corner of his eye. Just like Relena, Duo didn't notice either. He was to busy absorbing what Relena had just said.  
  
'Serena...Now, where did I hear...' Duo thought, then it hit him. Duo turned his attention to Sara, "Hey, Sara. That's your..." Once Duo said her name, her eye's snapped open. Duo didn't get to finish his sentence, because Sara's fist came in his direction. She was ready to punch his lights out. Duo noticed her fist heading his way. So, he dived on the floor to escape Sara's wrath and pain he was about to receive. Once Sara missed, she stared at Duo on the floor and started to growl. Then she kicked him in the gut. Sara waited awhile for Duo's moaning to subside.  
  
"Maybe that would teach you to keep your big mouth shut!" Sara yelled. Sara then closed her eyes. "Heero." Sara stated. Heero nodded, understanding what she wanted him to do. She wanted him to help Duo, until he was able to walk by himself again. Once Sara saw Heero nod, she stormed out of Relena's office, as calmly as she could, leaving the door open. Heero and Relena stared at the door. Relena was hopping no one was going to get hurt, with an angry Sara on the loose. Heero stood up, he decided it was time to go.  
  
"We accept." Heero stated, before going over to help Duo up. Once Heero was sure he had a good grip on Duo, they heard something hit the wall, just outside of Relena's office.  
  
"What was that?" Relena asked, startled.  
  
"Sara." Heero simply stated.  
  
"What?! You mean she's still out there?" Relena asked, now surprised Sara was waiting for them.  
  
"Yeah. And her patience is wearing thin." Heero explained, heading for the door with Duo.  
  
"Yeah, but did she have to take it out on me?" Duo asked, trying to regain his breath.  
  
"You're the one that opened your mouth. Besides, I supprised you're still able to talk." Heero answered.  
  
"Considering everything, I think she took an easy on me." Duo replied, with a smile on his face.  
  
Then they headed off to get what they would need for school, then went with Relena to there first class.  
  
-----------------------------------End Flashback---------------------------- -------  
  
Heero and Sara nodded to each other and continued on with the introductions.  
  
"The name's Sara." Sara stated.  
  
"Heero Yuy." Heero replied immediately after Sara.  
  
"Now, if you three would take the empty seats in the back, we'll start class." The teacher stated.  
  
The three did as they were told. Once they were settled, the class started. Serena kept glancing over at Sara, wondering why she would do something like this. Sara kept glancing at both Serena and Duo. She glanced at Serena to see what her cousin's reaction was to the day's events and what and how she would feel when the day was finally over. She kept glancing at Duo, to make sure she wouldn't have to beat him up in front of the whole class. Duo was making sure he would stay in one peace the rest of the day. As for Heero, he didn't care what happened, as long as there cover wasn't blown. So, class continued and the day went on as it normally would, and that was the only class Serena had with her cousin and her two friends. But, it left her wondering how she managed to find friends such as those two boys. 


	5. Chpater 4

Chapter 4

Discoveries

After there classes were over with, the trio headed back to Relena's office so she could lead them to the dorm room they would be staying.

"Oh come on Sara, we know you're happy to be going to school with your…" Duo was stopped in mid-sentence when Sara was about to hit him. "Never mind." He replied, with his hands up in defeat.

"I thought you would've learned to keep your big mouth shut by now!" Sara replied, turning around and continued on her way.

Duo sighed in relief; he figured he may actually survive the rest of the day. His thoughts were interrupted when someone came around the corner, "There you three are. I was starting to worry that…"

"You needn't worry now." Duo replied, cutting Relena off in mid-sentence.

"I got worried, you're all late. I was hoping that nothing happened." Relena explained.

"Nothing happened." Heero replied, glancing over at Sara and Duo.

"Nothing…nothing…!" Duo blurted out. Everyone turned in his direction. "I was wondering if I was ever going to survive the day!" He yelled.

"If you've learned to keep your mouth shut, you probably would have!" Sara replied, walking away from the group and continued on her way to Relena's office. Heero glanced at Duo, and then he followed Sara.

"Don't tell me you agree with her?!" Duo said to Heero's retreating form.

"Hm." Was Heero's reply.

Duo just shrugged his shoulders, "Great, now everyone's against me." And he followed after Heero and Sara. Relena followed Duo, after he past her.

They all met up at Relena's office as planed. And where now off to the dorm room they would be staying at. They suddenly stopped in front of the doors. Relena turned to face them, "Now, I want you three to behave yourselves." Then Relena turned to the door and knocked. After acouple of minutes, the door opened. Once the door opened, Duo got a mischievous smile on hid face.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Ms. Serena, but these will be your new roommates." Relena said, pointing to the ones behind her.

Serena looked to who Relena was talking about, "You're Sara's friends, aren't you?"

Heero just stood there, not giving any reply. But Duo on the other hand. "Oh course we are!" Duo said happily, with a big grin on his face.

Serena stepped aside to let the new comers in. This took Duo offgard, but only for a moment. Once he recovered, he happily waltzed right in, with Heero right behind him. Serena watched them come in, as Duo took to the couch and Heero taking a spot near the window. She turned back to the doorway, "Ms. Relena, aren't you going to come in too…" Just then, she noticed that Relena was looking to the side. Serena stepped out of the room to see what it was that she was looking at. What she saw surprised her, "Sara?" She was leaning against the wall. Sara glanced up at her cousin, and then stormed right by her and into one of the other rooms in the back. Heero noticed that Sara came in and followed her to the room she stormed off too. Duo watched on in curiosity. After Sara went in, Relena came in and closed the door.

"So you know her?" Relena asked.

"Yes, she's my cousin." Serena replied, staring off at the spot were her cousin went.

"I'm sorry about this. I noticed that Sara looked similar to you and I thought it would've been a good idea if they stayed here. I didn't know that she was your cousin!" Relena apologized, walking up next to Serena, who was looking in the direction that her cousin went off in. "Then is it alright if they stay here?" Relena asked.

Serena got a determined look on her face, and headed off to talk to her cousin, and ignoring Relena's question. Duo watched on with amusement, with a smirk growing on his face, getting an idea in his head.

"Sara…" Serena said, standing in the doorway of the room her cousin took off into, and looking down at the ground, afraid of what her cousin may do.

"Heero and I want this room." Was the only reply she got. This surprised her; she looked up to find her cousin sitting on the edge of the top bunk of the bunk bed that was placed in that room. Serena noticed that her cousin didn't even look at her as she spoke. She was staring off into the corner across the room for the bunk bed. Serena then noticed what her cousin was staring at. One of her friends was already sitting at the desk with a laptop open and already working on it. If she remembered right, he was the one named Heero Yuy. Serena looked up at her cousin again, "Ok, you two can have this room, right after I speak to Sara." Serena looked back at Heero, to discover he was looking at her. Serena tensed a little from the look he was giving her. "Alone please!" Serena said, with a little confidence in her voice, she didn't want to sound scared or intimidated.

Just as Heero was getting up, Sara jumped from where she was sitting. Sara watched Heero as he closed his laptop and walked out of the room. Serena closed the door behind him. Sara took this as her cue to speak, "So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Serena turned around to face her cousin, "Why are you acting this way?"

To this, Sara got a questioning look on her face, "And, what do you mean by that?"

"Now, that's exactly what I'm talking about!" Serena stated, starting to get a little angry.

"The only reason I'm here is because Heero just HAD to see Relena!" Sara explained, heading towards the door. "Of course you probably already know that, if you remember the conversation out by the tree."

Serena continued to watch her cousin as she began to lean against the wall near the door. Sara just leaned there, with her arms crossed. "So, how did you come to meet those two in the first place?" Serena finally asked the question that plagued her ever since she first met the two odd boys with her cousin. But, Serena didn't get an answer. Her cousin just kept staring at the door next to her.

Just then, she hit the door with her left fist! Then opened the door the second after, discovering what she thought to be correct. Duo was found sitting on the floor with his hand to his ear. She thought he had been trying to listen to what was being said inside the room, and she was right, he had been trying to listen in on her! "Duo!" Sara yelled, anger evident in her voice. Duo looked up, to see Sara standing there with her arms crossed and her foot tapping loudly on the floor. Duo gulped, got up, and bolted for the living room. "You'd better run!" Sara called back after Duo.

"Relena left." Heero stated from behind. This surprised Sara, but only for a split second.

With anger written on her face again, she turned around and came face to face with Heero. "Why didn't you try to stop him?!" Sara yelled.

Sara stopped in what she was doing, noticing the look he was giving her. A look that was telling her that she was displaying her emotions again. Sara growled within her throught, then stormed back into the room and slammed the door in the process.

Serena just stood there staring at her cousin, "What was that all about?"

"Duo…eavesdropping." Sara explained, standing near the door, looking as if she was counting something on her fingers. Once she got to three, she opened the door again and Duo came falling into the room. Sara crouched down, so she could be as close to Duo as possible. Duo then looked up as Sara, again, this time to find the most frightening face yet. The look in her eyes were screaming out blood, and the smirk she had scared him the most. The smirk was giving off the sense of mischief, which was his job. But if she was willing to get into mischief, then all was doomed, especially her target! In this case was Duo.

Duo got up once again, "You know I didn't mean it, right?"

Sara just nodded her head, "Ah-ha." She kept advancing toward him with every step that she took, he took a step back. Once Duo was backed out into the hallway, he took off running towards the living room again. Sara just stared in the direction in which he went. Then she noticed what Heero was offering her. He was still leaning against the door to the other room. He was offering her his gun. Sara looked at it for a moment wanting to use it right now, but didn't, "Not right now, I'll wait until we're outside."

Duo peeked around the corner to see what she meant, and saw what Heero held in his hand, "You wouldn't?!" Sara looked back at Duo with that bloody-mischievous look. "You would." He reminded himself. Duo looked back at Sara, her smirk turned into a grin, and she now had an evil look in her eyes. Duo turned back around the corner hopping she would forget about it. Sara turned around to head back into the room, and noticed Heero had just put his gun back in its "hiding place."

"You're waiting for us to finish in here, aren't you?" Sara asked as she looked Heero in the eyes.

"Hm." Heero grunted his agreement.

"Then keep Duo as far away from this room as possible! The more he interferes, the longer it will take, and the longer you'll be kept from your laptop!" Sara pointed out.

"Mission excepted." Was his only reply.

With that said, Sara went back into the room, closing the door, satisfied that Duo wouldn't be interrupting them any longer. Once the door was closed, Serena spoke again, "Are you finally going to tell me why you're acting this way?" Sara just looked over at her cousin, with a look that said "don't ask." Serena took a deep breath, she hated doing this but she had to know, "I demand that you answer my question!"

Sara looked at her cousin surprised; she hardly ever did anything like that. Sara just closed her eyes and sighed. "Serena, you may be the Moon Princess, and I may be sworn to protect you, but this is something that I must keep to myself." Sara explained, annoying her cousin even more.

Serena looked at her cousin, "And why is that?"

"Trust me, you wouldn't want to know!" Sara explained, looking at her cousin again.

After acouple of minutes of silence, a beeping noise was heard. Serena and Sara looked over at the laptop that was left there on the desk. Just then, the door flew open and in came Heero. He walked calmly over to the laptop, he was about to open it up when he remembered that Sara's cousin was in the room. Heero looked over to Sara, then to Serena, then back at Sara, indicating that her cousin had to leave the room. She didn't need to be reminded of that, it was a given. Sara just nodded in agreement. Sara took Serena by the hand and guided her out of the room, closing the door in the process.

Serena looked at her cousin with a questionable look on her face, "What was that all about?"

Sara didn't even bother to look back at her cousin as she spoke, "Heero got some e-mail and he prefers to read them alone!"

As they made there way to the living room, there conversation was making Serena even more confused, "Why? It doesn't make any sense!"

Duo heard them as they came into the living room, "Do you want to know 'who' is able to survive in that room while Heero reads his e-mail?"

Now Serena was even more confused, if that was possible, "Who?"

'She just had to ask!' Sara thought to herself, as she gave Duo a dangerous look.

Duo turned around on the couch to face Serena to give her the answer, "Sara!"

This answer made Serena look over at her cousin, who was still giving Duo that dangerous look. With Serena looking over at her cousin, caused Duo to look over at her as well, and what he saw he didn't like. Once Sara noticed Duo was looking at her, she added a mischievous grin to the dangerous look on her face, this made Duo gulp.

Duo immedently put up his hands in defeat, "Sara! Before you decide to kill me…"

After saying that, he glanced back at the TV. He was watching the news. What they showed next surprised Serena, "It's the Gundams! But, there's only 3 of them, where's the others?"

"Well, that explains that." Sara stated, continuing to watch the news on the Gundam fight.

Duo turned around to look up at Sara from his spot on the couch, "Oh, you mean Heero getting…" Duo stopped when he noticed Sara was giving him one of her looks that said to "shut up or I'll make you shut up!" This made Duo gulp once more and turn back around to continue watching the news.

Just then, Heero came out of the bedroom, looked at the TV, then headed for the door. This gave Heero everyone's attention. Heero stopped in front of the door, not bothering to turn around, "Are you two coming or not…"

Duo and Sara looked at each other and gave an unconscious nod. Duo got up to join Heero over by the door. Sara, on the other hand, was staring at her cousin; an unconscious argument seemed to be happening.

Serena decided to break the silence first, "I…"

"No!" Sara interrupted.

"Sara! You didn't even know what she was going to say!" Duo pointed out, rather surprised.

"Trust me Duo. I know exactly what she's going to say!" Sara replied, not even bothering to look at Duo. Duo opened his mouth to make a smart remark, but Sara spoke before he could say a word, "And I know exactly want you're going to say as well."

For a split second Duo showed the look of surprise and disbelief and in that same split second, it disappeared. "Ok then, what was I going to say!?" Duo challenged.

"Exactly that!" Sara almost yelled, looking at Duo out of the corner of her eye. This gave Duo a slight chill down shi spine. Sara inwardly smirked, and then continued, "You wanted to know what Serena was going to say." Duo just gulped, then slightly nodded his head, not wanting to encourage any wrath on him before the battle. He wanted to stay in one piece. Sara looked over to her cousin, then continued, "She wants to come with us." Just after Sara stopped talking, everyone heard a loud grunt. Sara and Duo seemed to understand this. Sara just closed her eyes and answered the grunt, "I know Heero."

Serena just stared at her cousin, "So, you understand that too?"

This caused Sara to open her eyes and just blankly stare at her cousin, "If you've been around Heero for as along as we have, you come to understand Heero's made up language."

Now Serena was surprised, "You mean that is some form of speech?!"

Sara just nodded her head, "Yes."

Heero took this time to cut in, "We need to go!"

Sara glanced over at Heero, "Right!" Without even turning back around to look at her cousin, she continued, "Serena, you are staying here!"

This also surprised Serena, it's been along time since she heard her cousin talk like this. When she thought about it, the only time she talked like that, was when she was with the Outers. That was the only time she ever became demanding like that. "But…" Serena started to protest.

"No buts about it, Serena!" Sara replied, turning to glance at her cousin. 'I'm sorry, but this is the way it has to be! I'm suppose to protect you; this is the best way possible!' Sara thought.

Just then, Serena sighed, then drooped her head in defeat. "I understand." Serena replied, as if hearing Sara's thoughts.

With Serena's answer Sara joined Heero and Duo going out the door, with Duo closing it behind them. Serena stared at the door for acouple of seconds, sighed, the turned her attention back to the TV.

The three of them were glad no one was anywhere in the halls, as they ran to the basement. They were also glad that Noin built a secrete base down there, it provided a perfect place to hide their Gundams while they were in the Sanq Kingdom.

"If you want my opinion Heero, I'd say Dr. J is loosing his touch!" Sara stated as they waited for the elevator to reach the bottom.

"I'll say! The others beat us to it!" Duo agreed, as the elevator doors opened, and they walked out.

Heero didn't say a word as he went over to open the hatch to the top of the base, then they all entered their Gundams and were long gone.

Soon there was a knock on the door. Serena tour herself away from the window to answer the door. There at the door was Relena; she didn't expect to see Relena standing there. Well, maybe she wasn't exactly standing; she was, more or less, out of breath.

"Is Heero here?" Relena asked, looking Serena in the eyes.

Serena shook her head, "No."

With that answer, Relena got a look on her face that couldn't quit be described, but it was as if she was expecting this. "When did he leave?" It was more a demand than a question.

Serena turned back to the TV, which was still on the news, "All three left as soon as they saw the news of the three out of the six gundams fighting."

Relena looked over at the TV and understood, "That's what I was afraid of." With this, she left Serena without another word.

Serena watched dumfounded. She was wondering what just happened. With that thought, she closed the door and followed Relena. She was curious to find out what "was" going on, "Relena, wait up! I'm coming with you!"

Relena stopped and turned around to the sound of Serena's voice, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Serena was a little taken aback by this, but only for a second. Once she understood what she was asked, her princess side as well as her years of fighting kicked in. Serena answered by nodding her head, "Yes." And she did it with a determined look on her face.

The look on Serena's face surprised Relena a little. It was the same look that Sara showed "most" of the time. That's when she knew that Serena and Sara were related! "Ok then, just follow me, and try to keep up." With that said, both ran together out of the building and into Relena's car, and took off towards the battle field.

At the battlefield, Sara could be found climbing up a grassy hill to the road above. She was not piloting a mobile suit, having a different task to complete. Everyone else was just a distraction.

Once Sara had reached the road, and having to jump over the railing before she took in her surroundings. She looked straight ahead of her, to her surprise, and somewhat to her horror, she found Relena and Serena standing there, next to Relena's car, staring at the battle that was going on.

Serena had a sense of awe etched on her face, from seeing the gundams up close and in person. Relena, on the other hand, had a look of determination. Just then, both of the two girls had a look of horror on there faces. This caused Sara to glance behind herself and saw what horrified them. Someone had some bad aim, instead of hitting its target, it was heading for them! At that instant, Sara ran up to Relena and Serena and dragged them to the edge of the road and shoved them to the ground, then joined them, covering them herself. Once Sara heard the sound of the explosion, she got up and tried to the one who sent that headed there way.

With the weight of the body off of them, Relena got up and glanced at Sara, then turned to watch the battle again. She wasn't the least surprised that Sara was there. Serena looked at the one who had saved them, and was surprised, and rather shocked, to find out that it was her cousin, Sara!

Serena stood to face her cousin, "Sara, what are you…?"

"Are you two alright?" Sara asked, cutting Serena off.

"I'm fine, thank you." Relena replied, not taking her eyes off of the fight.

Sara turned to Serena, who was horrified at the thought of what her cousin could be doing here, "I'm ok, thanks to you. But…?"

"Good. Because, there not going to be…" Sara said, cutting Serena off once again. "…at least, not for much longer!" Sara finished, pulling out a small device, which looked much like some kind of switch.

Now Serena's curesitouty was kicking in, "Sara, what's that?"

That statement got Relena's attention. She turned around to see what Serena was talking about. Once Relena got a glimpse of what Sara was holding, she knew exactly what it was. "Sara! Don't tell me you're not going to do what I think you're going to do! You're not going to blow that place up?!" Relena demanded to know, pointing to the building in front of them. All Sara did in response was close her eyes and lowered her head slightly, clutching the devise slightly more in her grasp. Relena sighed, "That's what I thought." Relena knew there was no stopping her.

"Sara? You're not going to do what Relena said…are you?" Serena said, with disbelief and horror in her voice. Sara didn't say a word. Serena knew what that meant; she'd rather not say a word than say "no." "Sara! I demand that you stop this right now!" Serena said with determination.

Sara smirked to this statement. "I'm sorry, but I can't obey that order." Sara answered casually.

"And why not!?" Now Serena was getting angry and frustrated.

Sara then opened her eyes to look at her cousin, and simply said, "Because, I have other orders."

"What!?" Serena shouted in surprise. Just as Serena said this, another explosion could be heard. Serena whirled around and gasped in horror at what she saw. The building, that place, that spot, was no more, it was gone, her cousin had done what she demanded she shouldn't do! She had directly disobeyed her! She only had about acouple of seconds to look at the destruction before her, before she had to step back in surprise and fright, as one of the gundams came right next to the road. Its left hand extended towards the group, this made Serena step back even more.

Once it stopped, Sara ran forward and jumped up, landing in the palm of the mechanical hand. As soon as Sara landed, the gundam started to stand once again, preparing to leave and join the others in fleeing the scene of the fight.

"Heero!" Relena yelled, just as the mobile suit was about to take off. This caused the mobile suit to stop for a moment, and caused Sara to glance back at the two standing in the road. After about acouple of seconds, the mobile suit took off. Once the battlefield was deserted of all five gundams, Relena and Serena were still staring off at the spot were that one mobile suit took off in.

After about a minute of silence, it hit Serena to what Relena had just said just as the gundam was about to leave, "Wait a minute…"

Relena turned back to Serena, "What is it, Miss Serena?"

Serena noticed that Relena was acting like everything was fine, as if nothing happened. She shook that off, getting back to the point, "Did you say Heero? As in Heero Yuy? The one that is in one of my classes? The one that you wanted me to room with? The one of the two guys that was with my cousin?!"

Relena adverted her gaze back to the spot where that gundam took off, "That is something you are going to have to ask them." With that said, Relena headed back to her car, got in, and started it back up, and waited for Serena to get in. Serena was starting to get annoyed and frustrated, and it took her about a minute to let all of what happened to sink in, before she got into Relena's car. With Serena back in the car, Relena took off, heading back to the school.


End file.
